


Visitor

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're settling into your hotel room for the night when you get an unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You're settling in to your hotel room when someone knocks on the door, and you wonder who it could be.

Anton is standing there, and he hands you a card that has fallen out of your wallet, it must have dropped out when you were paying for the room. He's effortlessly leaning on the door frame, staring at you like you're the only person in the world, and you're tongue tied at the sight of him.

You stumble back from the door, unable to get a sentence out, and he wanders in, gracefully striding over to the bed as you watch his perfect rear, before blushing in embarrassment when he catches you staring.              

"Are you just going to stare?" He sits down on the bed, and the way that Anton's arching his eyebrow, it's like its beckoning you to come join him.

You shut the door and click the lock shut, now that you're alone there's something about the privacy that makes this seem real.      

He pats the bed next to him. His eyes mesmerise you and you wander towards him as though in a trance. You're holding your breath and it's not until you sit down that you breathe a sigh of relief.  

"Nervous?" he asks, and you want to play it cool but his voice is so soft and reassuring that you feel you could tell him anything.             

You nod and the corner of his mouth picks up, it sends a surge of lust through your body and you feel suddenly self-aware, your erection trapped in your jeans, bulging against the zip.             

He leans in, leaving only millimetres between you, his lips brushing against yours as you sit, frozen in anticipation. You let out a small whimper, a mixture of impatience and desire, and he grins before sticking out his tongue, a clear invitation to take what you want.

You touch your lips to the tip of his tongue, the electric jolt that it sends through you has you diving in for more, your hands moving to play with his curls as your lips dance in blissful harmony.

His strong arms are wrapping around you and dragging you onto his lap, you never break the kiss and the movement only serves to make it more frantic, more passionate.

He's pawing at your clothes, trying to free your erection from where it's trapped, straining for freedom. "Strip for me," he whispers.

You leap to your feet, it's far more enthusiastic that you would have liked but you're too far gone to play it cool. The clothes come off without ceremony as he stares appreciatively.

He slinks out of his clothing as though he's shedding his outer skin, revealing a vast array of toned muscles and creamy skin, the lightest trail of hair leading down to a beautiful cock.        

You're waiting, heart racing, awaiting further instructions when he stands up and strides towards you. He kisses you while his hands roam, roughly grabbing at your perfect arse until he's lifting you up. Your legs wrap around his waist and he's slamming you against the wall, kissing along the side of your neck as your head slumps back, his already leaking cock pressing against you and you moan for more.

His finger is sliding inside you, testing, teasing and he waits until you beg again before he fills you with his cock, slowly working his way inside as he watches you, comforting you with his eyes.

When he's finally in, you pull him into a kiss as he settles into a quick pace, you're hanging on to him, enjoying every minute as he presses your bodies together, your waiting cock rubbing against his toned stomach, the friction of it all sending you rushing towards a dizzying orgasm until you're limp in his arms.

It all feels so spectacular that you don't notice him carrying you to bed, or cleaning you up but you're glad to have him holding you as you sleep.              

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
